Brendon Bond on Deck
by KITT on Deck
Summary: I boarded the ship in the begining, Will I manage to keep my secret life as a secret agent, what happens if I nearly get caught...


_**[A/N] Ok, my Brendon Bond on Deck didn't go well as I have planned it, so I deleted it, and going to redo it.**_

_**I don't own anything except myself**_

**The Journey Begins Part 1.**

_New Zealand, 4 February 2008_

Brendon Van Oudtshoorn walked in to the kitchen and started making breakfast, while preparing his breakfast, he sighed and reflect back to his pass. It's been 2 months since he has been in New Zealand, Leaving his home country behind him to keep away from is pass. But no fear from anything, he has something that only a couple of his old friends knew, his lives a double life as one of the worlds best secret agents. Speaking of secret agents, he is Brendon Bond, 008, licence to drive, he had to leave all his gadgets behind, even the car. With that he smiled, the car he used, was more hi-tech, and the gadgets that can make it even more impossible to explain. The car of the future, but with a classic style look, an 1969 Dodge Charger R/T. The name is KITT, the Knight Industry's new car, but with the help of The World Secret Service, that added more gadgets.

His thought was interrupted by the timer, that he was ready for breakfast. After breakfast and getting ready for the day, there was a knock at the door. He opened the door, and that he was surprised.

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

MI6 just smiled, "I came here to give you this."

Has he handed me a letter, I looked at him with confusion.

"What is this sir?"

"This is a high school acceptance letter that I enrolled you in."

"Why sir."

"Maybe it could get your mind off things."

"Like that will work."

"Do you even know where it is?"

"Actually no, where is it?"

"Seven Seas high, on the S.S. Tipton."

My eyes went wide open.

"Are you serious sir."

"Yes I am, the ship leaves in 3 weeks, in Boston."

"Boston! How am I surpose to get there?"

"Easy 008, I will come and pick you up, I will even bring a surprise with me aswell."

"What will that be sir."

M just smiled.

_Meanwhile in Boston_

On the 23rd floor in the Boston Tipton Hotel, Zack and Cody Martin were in the hotel suite playing a video game, when the suite door opens revealing their mother.

"Boys, here are letters for you."

The Boys stopped what they were doing and took their letter from their mother and looked at them, Cody spoke first.

"Is this what I think it is."

"Yes, open them up, and see."

They both opened them and read them, both had smiles on their faces.

"I got in."

"So did I." Zack said.

"Well done, you two, now we have to be at the ship in 3 weeks at the harbour, to begin your adventure of a life time."

_Meanwhile in Kettlecorn_

Bailey Pickett was in her bedroom getting to go out to visit her friends, when her mother came in.

"Bailey."

"Yea, momma."

"This came for you."

Bailey then took the letter from her mother, and opened it. She then screamed of excitement, and dropped the letter. That reaction made Bailey's father came rushing in.

"What happened, and why was Bailey screaming?"

"I got accepted at Seven Seas High." Bailey said with happiness.

"Congratulations pumpkin, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yea, you know I wanted to go see the world, Daddy."

"Ok, so when are you setting sail?"

"In 3 weeks time, at the Boston Harbor."

"Well then, you have 3 weeks to finally get ready, for your dream to come true."

_3 weeks later _

_Tipton Hotel_

The Martins trip from the hotel to the harbour was not that long, as they got nearly to the ship. Both Zack and Cody were so excited, they going to explore the world, visiting new palaces and meet new friends, aswell they already knew one of their friends coming on board. ...London Tipton.

_With Bailey and her mother in a pickup truck_

They trip was longer than the Martins, with a 2 day journey, so they had to leave a day earlier before boarding the ship, at night they pulled over at a motel to get some sleep. Next morning they drove into Boston, being in a big city, Bailey and her mother had trouble being in traffic. They made it to Boston Harbor without any problems. When they got close to the ship, they were amazed.

"Wow, It looks better than what it look like in the pictures."

"Come on Bailey, Let's get you checked in."

_Back in New Zealand_

For Brendon, he was waiting in his apartment for MI6. At the moment, there was a knock at the door, and got up and open it, to find MI6 smiling at him.

"Ready 008."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now let's get going then."

With that they went down to the parking area, and when they got there, Brendon was surprised to see who was standing in front of him.

"James, what are you doing here?"

"What you expect, Coming to say goodbye."

"Ok, so you coming with us then."

"Yea, I am."

Then I looked at M and told him if this was his surprise. All he could do was shake his head. I was still confused, but there was still something bothering me, how in world did they get here.

"Sir, how did you get here?"

"Easy 008, Look behind you."

With that Brendon did, and even more surprised there was...

_To Be Continued_

**[A/N] Ok, this part 1 is actually before they set sail, to see how they got enrolled. My KITT isn't the Knight Industry Two Thousand or Three Thousand, actually my one is the Knight Industry Ten Thousand. Even more is that it is very hard to explain what it does, all I know is it have more equipment than the other two have. A couple of things that I will change in the next chapter is that, **

**(1) Bailey doesn't dress as a boy. **

**(2) Zack will have a roommate, which is not Bailey. **

**Some chapters will be like the episodes, but with more Story line with me in it. None of them would know what I am really until late in the story, except for Mr Moseby and the teachers. This story will be like the visiting places in the show and the timeline, the only time is at the end of season 2 is that the story will change. I will try put it all in one story, or sorted out that each season is it's own story.**


End file.
